wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dressing Up (song)
Dressing Up is a song from Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins. The Wiggles sing about how you can be anything you want to be if you have the right costumes. This song was re-recorded for the Wigglehouse album with the brass and drum parts removed and replaced with more guitars and a xylophone part. Song Credits 2002 Version * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Robin Gist * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2014 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2016 Version * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Playtime with The Wiggles Version * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producers: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2002 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Robin Gist * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Piano/Organ - Steve Blau * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2014 Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie * Backing Vocals - Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Additional Vocals - Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar/Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Bass - Alex Keller * Xylophone/Keyboard - Lachlan Gillespie 2016 Version * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums/Percussion: Jackie Barnes * Bass: Jeff McCormack * Guitar/Banjo: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Playtime with The Wiggles Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Acoustic Guitar - Oliver Brian * Clicking - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce The Little Wiggles Version * Vocals: Antonio Field, Maria Field, Nicholas Kennett, Ryan Yeates * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Electric Guitar: John Field * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Glockenspiel: Lachlan Gillespie Lyrics I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. (Instrumental break) Ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Additional Lyrics for Wigglehouse Lachy: Emma likes to dress up in style, too. Emma: (singing) I'm putting my tutu My hair's in a bun, I've got my ballet shoes Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. The Male Wiggles: Ooh-ooh, she's dressing up in style. Video Appearances *Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins *Splish Splash Big Red Boat *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles *Wigglehouse Album Apperances *Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *Wigglehouse Category:Wiggles songs Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2014 songs Category:2014 Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 8 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Lachy! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs